


Just Us

by MelindaCoulson4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, they finally get the vacation that they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulson4/pseuds/MelindaCoulson4
Summary: Phil and Melinda getting the vacation that they deserve. Drinks. Beach. Warm water. And each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff bc they deserve it so much. This is my dream. Post-framework.

 

The blanket that she had laid out earlier is thick and warm against her skin.    
  
She rolls around, pushing against different spots underneath her body, trying to move the sand around beneath the blanket. She tests it out and almost sighs in contentment.  Finally, it's comfortable in every way. No random sand bumps press against her. The sun feels absolutely fantastic against her skin. It heats her up in all the right ways without feeling like it's burning her. Her skin is protected by the sunscreen that she had applied everywhere. The pair of sunglasses rest against her nose, effectively blocking out the blinding sun from her eyes.   
  
The ocean breeze blows pieces of her hair lightly in the wind, thankfully out of her face. She hates that, when little strands of hair rubbed against her cheeks or nose and tickled her.   
  
"I'm back."   
  
One of her eyes pops open and she spots Phil making his way around the blanket with two drinks in his hand.   
  
"I can't tell if you are watching me or not," he says.   
  
She knows that he's studying her face behind his usual pair of aviators. His eyebrow scrunches up as it always does when he tries to figure something out.   
  
She hasn't moved from her position on the blanket. It felt too good. Her body had finally relaxed.   
  
Phil kneels on the blanket and tries lowering his body down, chest first. He slips a little bit, but is able to catch himself without spilling the two drinks.    
  
She can't help but smile at his goofiness. "Yes, I'm watching you," she replies as she pulls herself up on her elbows.   
  
Now they're both resting in the same position.   
  
"What did you get?" She stares intently at the immaculate drinks in his hands. The cups are an odd hourglass shape, filled with red slushy liquid. They're each topped off with a slice of strawberry and pineapple, a black straw, and blue cocktail umbrellas. The drinks are completely cliché, but she can't wait to take a refreshing taste.   
  
"Strawberry daiquiris." He passes one over to her.   
  
The cup is ice cold and damp against her heated hand. She maneuvers the drink, so that she can put the straw in her mouth without having to touch it with her hand. She really was enjoying this and trying to make the most of this whole relaxing thing.   
  
The icy chunks of drink taste so good. It's sweet and has just the right amount of alcohol in it. Usually she doesn't go for the whole mixed drink thing, but it's hot and there was no reason that they had to drink hard alcohol right now. Which was what they usually did, back on base. That's why they're here, to get away from it all. She wanted to forget and let her mind be clear of all thoughts except for Phil and this beach. That's what she wanted. They deserved this after all of the shit that they've been through. They desperately needed a break, yet neither one of them would've done anything about it. Thankfully, Daisy approached them and basically kicked them out.   
  
"It's good," she comments after taking another sip through the straw.   
  
She glances over at Phil waiting for his reaction. He flashes her a grin. "Yea," he agrees.  
  
Phil takes her hand in his own and entwines their fingers together.   
  
He keeps grinning at her.   
  
"What?" She asks, fighting and failing at holding back her own smile.   
  
"Nothing. I'm just....I'm happy we're here. I'm happy to be here with you."  
  
She can tell by his tone that he's being completely serious and heartfelt.  
  
His words make her heart beat a little bit faster. Tears form in her eyes, which she quickly blinks away. She feels a couple roll down her cheeks, but she doesn't even care.   
  
She lets go of his hand and rests hers against his cheek. The stubble there pricks against the soft skin of her palm as she moves her hand lightly against his cheek. She pushes herself up and over so that she can reach his face. Then, she presses her lips to his. It's soft and sweet, a promise of something special between them that can't be explained with words. She tilts her head slightly and opens her mouth, deepening the kiss. He presses his lips passionately against hers while slipping his tongue into her mouth. She pushes her tongue against his. They push back and forth until they have to pull away due to lack of air. She moves back to her original position, yet still faces him. She spots the satisfied smirk on his face.   
  
Endorphins run through her entire body. She's light as a feather right now. Nothing has ever made her this happy, being with her partner and best friend. They're finally here. No more pretending or hiding their feelings. She can kiss him or touch him whenever she wants. And he just said those beautiful words to her. They mean everything to her. She's convinced that she has to tell him how she feels about him right now. "Phil......," she pauses, swallowing hard. The words stick in her throat.   
  
He deserves to know, but she's so afraid of ruining this. What if she's moving too fast?   
  
His hand rubs against her back, pulling her attention back to him and out of her head. His touch a little rough from the sand grains all over their bodies. "Finish your drink. Let's get in the water."   
  
She picks up the drink, pushes the straw to the side, and gulps the flavored ice down in record time. She watches as Phil does the same.   
  
He stands up from the blanket, feet sinking into the sand, as he waits for her to finish. He tosses his aviators somewhere onto the blanket.   
  
He's wearing plain blue swimming trunks. They fit him well; she admires the shape of his ass in the shorts. Some men didn't have an ass, but Phil did. It was pure muscle and perfectly shaped. Not to mention the definition of his abs. He doesn't have a six pack, but his muscles are clearly displayed under his skin. Yet his arms are her favorite part. He's always had strong and bulging biceps. They've been catching her eye since the academy. Now, she could touch them whenever she wanted to.   
  
She finishes the drink and pushes herself up into a standing position, joining Phil. Then, also tosses her sunglasses onto the blanket.   
  
She still feels awful about her lack of response to his thoughtful words. He had poured his heart out, said exactly what he was feeling, and she gave him nothing in return. Her hand darts out, grasping his own and squeezes gently, trying to convey that she's still here with him.   
  
He squeezes back and holds on tightly.   
  
They make it to the waterline. It's so peaceful, listening to the crashing of the waves and nothing else. This beach is deserted. They are the only ones here. Just like how she's feeling inside, they are the only two people that matter right now. They finally get to focus on each other without a disaster interrupting them.    
  
Her feet dig in the wet sand, it travels between her toes, lightly tickling her. The water gently rushes up, barely covering the length of her foot and then trickles back into the ocean. She watches this steady stream of water a couple more times until Phil tugs her arm, effectively pulling her into ankle deep water.   
  
It's warm and soothing around her body as they venture further in. The water is crystal clear; once they're waist deep she can still see the color of her toenail polish.   
  
Phil let's go of her hand and she's momentarily disappointed until she feels his weight pressing down on her shoulders. Which she was not prepared for, causing her head to dunk under the water. The water rushes around her face and soaks her hair. It instantly cools her body temperature down.   
__  
Oh so he wanted to play that game?  
  
She slowly brings herself back to full height above the water and realizes that he's still behind her. She kicks her foot backwards and swipes it to the side, knocking him down and under the water too.   
  
When he comes back up, wiping water quickly from his eyes and mouth, he's already laughing.   
  
He darts towards her and grabs onto her hips, pulling her body towards him.   
  
_Not again._ She hops up and wraps her legs around his waist, so that he can't knock her over again. She instantly feels the warmth of his skin against hers. It's not that the water is cold, it's just that their bodies are warmer so she feels the heat radiating off of him. He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her hips against his body. His joined hands rest just above the top of her bikini bottoms. It's comforting and brings them even closer together.   
  
"Oh!" Phil squeaks in surprise at something behind them. It isn't long before she feels a rush of water hit the back of her head and pass over quickly.   
  
She laughs and lays her hands on his biceps, slowly running them up and down the length of his arms. She's met with sturdy muscle against her palms.   
  
"You're quiet," he says.   
  
She stares into his eyes before responding. His eyes are inviting and so caring, but she can also see that he's worried. "I'm....this is everything that I've wanted..for so long. I just...I'm a little overwhelmed because it's just...you and me. And It's.......I love you," she confesses, feeling as though a weight has been lifted off of her chest.   
  
"What?" He asks, eyes widening in shock.   
  
"I love you. I don't want to wait or second guess anymore. I'm in love with you." It's easier now, just saying exactly what she wants to say.  He deserves to know how much she cares for him.   
  
His arms tighten around her as he presses his body even closer to her. Their chests now smashed together as they hug. This is a lot to take in. All of this physical contact and these emotional confessions. The furthest they have gone is a couple of kisses and an acknowledgement that they wanted to be together. That's the beauty of this trip; they could finally just talk and enjoy each other. And that's exactly what they were already doing.   
  
One of his hands follows the path of her spine, all the way up to the back of her head and holds it gently, lovingly. He lowers his head and plants a kiss on the side of her neck, causing a shiver that runs through her body. He pulls away slightly and then she hears him say, "I'm in love with you."  
  
Their embrace is broken not a minute later by a giant force of water that envelops both of their bodies. They break apart from the shock of the wave and try to regain their footing.   
  
The wave came out of nowhere; it didn't matter though, because they came up above the water _together_ like they always do.   


//end//

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was set in the actual Tahiti. Is that too soon? Idk....Idc. #Melinda May helps Phil Coulson love Tahiti


End file.
